The First Room
by Vegorott
Summary: Frisk has fallen and has no idea where they're at. A dirt room and a buttercup bed was all they could see, until someone spoke. Someone who looks just like them, but was nothing like them. Frisk has to make a choice between being themselves or allowing the other person to take over and keep them safe.


Frisk grunted as they rolled over and opened their eyes, finding themselves staring at a jagged dirt ceiling, a small yellow circle above them. That must be the hole that they fell through, it's so far away, how were they still alive? Frisk slowly moved their fingers, counting all ten of them. They moved both legs to make sure they were there and attached, then shook their feet and wiggled their toes. Nothing seemed broken or missing, but their back was a little sore and they were grateful that their back was their only complaint.

"Ow." Frisk groaned as they tried to roll over again, discovering that they were laying in a pile of yellow flowers. "Buttercups." They muttered to themselves before plopping face first into them, not having enough motivation or energy to move just yet. After taking in a deep breath, they forced themselves up to their knees and decided to look around. The entire room was empty, just dirt walls, a dirt floor and a bed of flowers in the middle. "Where am I?" Frisk felt a shiver run up their back as the room got colder.

"You're in a place that no human would ever willingly enter." A voice said softly. "Somewhere that humans fear, yet don't even remember banishing the monsters to this hell."

"Who's there!?" Frisk demanded, not seeing anyone in the room with them.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?"

"That doesn't answer my question!" Frisk snapped.

"Someone's feisty." Frisk screamed and stumbled back when they saw someone who looked a lot like them suddenly appear in the corner of the room. "And I thought you were brave." The other person scoffed.

"W-Who are you?" Frisk slowly stood up. They cleared their throat and tried to speak again without stuttering. "Why do you look like me?" The other person smirked and tilted their head, then tilted it the other way and winked.

"I am you."

"No...no you're not." Frisk took a step back when the other person stepped forward.

"I will be. When you give up and let me take over." The other person used their fingers to trace a smile on their lips. "Then you'll no longer be Frisk, We'll be Chara."

"I'm not letting you 'take over', whatever that means." Frisk stated, moving back even farther, not liking the large smile on the other person's face.

"Why not? You seemed eager to give up on yourself just a little bit ago." Chara pointed up at the hole in the ceiling.

"I didn't jump down here." Frisk said. "I tripped over a branch and fell."

"But you didn't scream or cry as you fell, did you? You may have tripped in, yes, but you accepted your death within the first few seconds of the fall." Chara stopped walking and watched as Frisk bumped into the wall behind them, wincing in pain from the small rock that poked into their back. "Most people would be screaming and crying and begging for help, for someone to save them the entire fall, but you just yelled in shock for a brief moment and seemed at peace as you fell."

"What's that to you?" Frisk spat, looking for a way out.

"If you're willing to die to easily, why should it be so hard for you to give up and allow me to take over?"

"I'm not willing to die-"

"You hate yourself, don't you?" Frisk stiffened, not ready for Chara's sudden comment. "You do." Chara sang a little and moved closer and closer to Frisk as they spoke. "You're at that age. That great age when you're still a little naive and willing to love people and befriend them, but now you're starting to question things as well." Frisk started to lightly scratch at the dirt wall behind them, refusing to look away from Chara in case they tried something. "I bet you look in the mirror everyday and hate everything that you see. You poke at the pudge on your stomach, ya wiggle your arms and see the fat jiggle, you look at your teeth and see how uneven they are, you look at your face and see the new red marks that appear from no where, you-"

"Shut up!" Frisk screamed and tossed the dirt they had scraped off of the wall towards Chara, getting it into their eyes. Chara screamed and tried to rub the dirt off of them. Frisk tried to run, but tripped over one of the flower's vines, making them yelp as their knees and the palms of their hands got scraped up.

"You bitch!" Chara cursed, making Frisk flinch from the language. "How!? How did you get dirt in my eyes!? It's not possible!" Chara threw their hands down, their eyes red from being rubbed so much. "I'm not even a real person right now and you got dirt in my eyes! How!?" Chara took in several deep breathes before calming down, as if realizing something. "You're different than the other humans, a lot different." Chara let out a soft laugh. "So willing to die, but so unwilling to be killed. What the hell are you?"

"I'm Frisk." Frisk stated, yanking the vine off of their ankle. "And I will always be Frisk."

"Don't be so sure." Chara leaped towards Frisk and grabbed them by the neck, slamming Frisk's head into the ground. "I'm not letting yet another human get away from me! I am sick and tired of waiting with these damn buttercups!"

"Let...go..." Frisk choked out, gripping onto Chara's wrists.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can make you suffer!"

"Let go!" Frisk screamed and jerked a knee up, hitting Chara's stomach. Chara gasped in pain and their grip loosened enough for Frisk to pry their hands of of their neck. Frisk let out a shout as they shoved Chara away, throwing them on top of the flower bed. "I don't want to fight you! Please!" Frisk yelled. "Why are you doing this!?"

"That's just how this world works." Chara stood back up, glaring at Frisk as they got up as well. "You're too weak and pathetic to go into the Underworld. You'll be dead before you can leave the Ruins. Monsters don't like humans. They kill humans."

"Why? Why can't we all just get along!?" Frisk cried, tears forming in their eyes. "Why do people always have to fight!? Why do they always have to scream and curse at each other!? Why do they always have to be so mean!?"

"You're defiantly not going to make it...come here." Chara walked to Frisk and held out a hand. "Let me take over and no one will ever be mean to you again." Frisk stared at Chara's hand for a moment, as if considering their offer.

"No..." Frisk said. "I know people can be nice, not everyone is bad and...and everyone has some good in them."

"Not at all." Chara grabbed Frisk's wrist. "Look at me, nothing but hate and you'll find that there are many other people and monsters just like me if you leave without me taking over."

"No!" Frisk yanked their arm away. "You're wrong! I'll prove it!" Frisk shoved Chara aside and ran to the opposite side of the room, having saw a hole earlier.

"Fine! Go on ahead! But I'll always be there, you'll always hear me and you'll be sorry when you discover that I am right!" Chara's voice echoed through Frisk's head as they ran away.

Frisk felt the air get lighter as they ran, everything getting darker as well as they moved farther and farther away from the room. The hole formed into a long pathway, everything silent and the continued to run. Frisk was gasping for air by the time they reached a new room. It wasn't long before they discovered that they still weren't alone in this crazy place.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"


End file.
